1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic device that has a device main body provided with a display panel or the like. The device main body is moved so as to change its position between a retracted position and a projected position. The present invention particularly relates to the on-vehicle electronic device, in which rattling that occurs when the device main body is operated, can be suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of electronic devices provided in a vehicle cabin of an automobile include a device that has a device main body provided with a display panel or the like. The device main body is moved so as to change its position from a retracted position, in which the device main body is retracted in a dash board or an instrument panel, to a projected or operative projection position, in which the device main body is exposed to the outside of the dash board or the instrument panel.
A display device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-333595 includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor unit that is supported such that the LCD monitor unit can be projected from the inside of a casing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-333595 discloses a slide mechanism that supports the LCD monitor unit such that the LCD monitor unit can be projected. The slide mechanism has a plurality of sleeve-shaped members superposed with one another and a pair of link arms.